Conquests
by London1
Summary: Enter Sarah! Sequel to 'The Great Journey'. Unfinished. Knights of The Labyrinth story. Please R&R!
1. Tough Love

Great Journey Part 2: Conquests of Love, Life, and Liberty

By London

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. I have created some characters. Some were borrowed.

Rating: R/NC-17

Author Note: Sorry for not having a stable rating. It's not finished yet.

Chapter 1 : Tough Love

Jessie awoke after a long bought of rest. The sky was red with the setting of the Labyrinth sun. Jessie groaned and moved to sit up. She had managed to sleep for almost an entire day and she felt like she needed a few more hours of rest.

Forcing herself out of bed, Jessie took a quick shower and was soon dressed in loose, old clothes. Jessie tooled around the house, eating spiced creamed wheat and reading the mail that she had received. Most of the mail was composed of letters and magazines, but standing aside from everything was a small box that was only a few inches in height and width with no return address.

Pushing the rest of the mail aside, Jessie tore open the box. Inside was a small jar of sand with a note attached to it. Jessie ate her wheat while reading the note.

'My dear knight, I wish to see you again. Sprinkle the sand at your door and you will have safe passage into my kingdom. – Al-Shairan'

"Oh geez" Jessie grumbled. She finished her wheat and went to wash her dish. As she finished washing her dish and drying her hands, a knock came from the front door. Jessie moved to the front door and opened it. "Yes?"

"Darling" Robin said with a smile. He moved inside after Jessie gestured for him to enter. "How are you doing tonight?"

"I'm tired" Jessie said closing the door. She moved to light one of the large lamps. "What can I do for you, Robin?"

"Well, I've been sent to see if you would join Jareth and me for a drink" Robin replied. Robin gracefully sat on Jessie's couch. "Perhaps a change of clothes would be in order."

"Please" Jessie said sitting next to him. "Jareth's seen me in worse." Robin reached out and pushed a strand of wet hair from her face. "Robin."

"Hush" Robin said with a smile. "Jareth wants to see you and I suggest you at least look decent for him."

Jessie pushed his hand away and stood up. She went over to her table where her mail was and pushed the letters around.

"I don't feel like dressing up" Jessie said. "And, I don't think I want to have Jareth berate me about this last journey."

"I think he's just happy that you're safe" Robin replied turning to face her. He pushed his hair behind his ear, exposing his long fae ear.

"Well, tell him that I have some other plans for tonight" Jessie said looking over at the jar of sand. Robin followed her gaze.

"What is that?" Robin asked. Jessie picked it up.

"A gift" Jessie replied solemnly. Robin moved over the couch and stood next to Jessie. He gently moved her hand until the jar was on the table. His other hand brushed her cheek.

"Jessie, how long have I known you?" Robin asked softly.

"Only for a few years" Jessie replied.

"So little time between us" Robin said. He moved his hands so they were holding her neck and face.

"Robin" Jessie said looking up at him. "I'm already being courted by Jareth and it seems as though Al-Shairan is interested as well. I don't think—"

"You're not a princess" Robin said sternly. "They're both attracted to your power, your independence, your strength."

"And what are you attracted to?" Jessie asked. "My great personality?"

"That's part of it" Robin said. He brushed his thumb across her bottom lip. "You also…" Robin sighed. "You're also one of the only women that has ignored my advances. You've piqued my interest more then any other—"

"I am not a trophy" Jessie said. She stepped away from him and headed for her bedroom. Robin followed.

"I didn't mean that you were a trophy" Robin said. Jessie went to her closet and pulled out a long black, Arabian dress coat. She pulled open a drawer and started to go through it. "I….I really…I mean, I think…..I…."

"The great Robin Goodfellow, tripping over his own words" Jessie mused as she pulled out a pair of black brocade baggy pants that looked to be a cross between genie pants and aikido pants.

"Stop harassing me" Robin said quickly. Jessie tossed the pants onto the bed and started to go through another drawer. She held up a crimson shirt and a blue shirt. "The blue one. Are you not attracted to any man? Don't you feel pangs of love?"

"I don't believe in love" Jessie said quickly. She turned her back to Robin and took off her baggy shirt. Robin watched and cringed as he saw the scars and bruises that graced her back.

"Stop" Robin said reaching out to touch the scars on her back.

"Robin, please" Jessie said. She pulled the shirt on and turned to face him. "You can't think that I haven't been hurt since I started my knighthood."

"I just…I suppose I never realized the damage you sustained" Robin replied. "At the handful of balls that I've seen you at, I've never seen your back."

"Its not something I like to advertise and Sir Hugo has obliged with glamour spells" Jessie replied. She grabbed her pants and started to put them on. Robin sat on her bed and watched Jessie tie her pants in the appropriate places. "Stop staring."

"I'm sorry" Robin said. "But, you're very attractive."

"Right" Jessie replied. She slipped her feet into a pair of black slippers. She turned around and started to pull her coat on. "Look Robin, you're a wonderful man, you're funny, you're witty, you're—"

"Incredibly good looking?" Robin chimed in. Jessie smiled.

"Good looking" Jessie said with a small nod. Robin leaned forward and looked up into Jessie's face. "I'm just….I don't feel like I should be too involved with anyone, kingly or otherwise."

"Jess" Robin said leaning his head against her stomach and holding her hips. He took a deep breath and stood up, still holding her hips. "Indulge me once and then tell me you don't want to be involved."

"Robin, Jareth would tear you apart" Jessie replied.

"Jareth would not" Robin replied resting his forehead against Jessie's. "I am his liaison between him and Oberon. He wouldn't risk it."

"You're thinking foolishly" Jessie said. "Jareth is possessive."

Robin raised his hand so Jessie could see his fist. He opened it to show a necklace with blue stones and glass that had appeared from thin air.

"Wear this" Robin said. He moved to place it around her neck. "It matches your shirt."

"Okay" Jessie said when the necklace was in place. She stepped back. "Suitable for Jareth?"

"Yes" Robin said in a defeated tone. Jessie went over to a trunk and opened it. She retrieved a knife and a belt, strapping it on under the coat. "Must you wear a weapon?"

"If anything should happen I will be responsible" Jessie replied. Robin nodded. Jessie picked up a gold acorn pin from her dresser. "Robin." Robin looked at her. Jessie stepped up to him and placed the pin in his hand.

"What's this?" Robin asked. He looked at the pin. It had a Latin inscription on the backside of the pin. "An acorn?"

"You'll be able to find me wherever I go" Jessie replied. Robin placed the pin on his doublet. "Robin, I just….I make no promises."

"As long as you consider me" Robin said. He leaned in and gently kissed her. Jessie's cheeks turned red and she pulled away. Robin smiled and kissed her forehead. "I didn't know that you could blush."

"Funny" Jessie said. She stepped towards the door. "C'mon, let's not keep Jareth waiting."

Jareth waited for Jessie and Robin in his study. It seemed to take forever before Jessie and Robin came into his study.

"Ah, Jessie" Jareth said as the two entered. "I'm glad that you decided to join us."

"Well, it took some convincing" Jessie replied. Jareth poured some peach wine for his two guests.

"Then, thank you Robin" Jareth replied. Jessie and Robin took the offered wine and sat down. Jareth sat down next to Jessie. "How are you faring?"

"I'm exhausted" Jessie replied. She sipped her wine. "I did receive a strange package today."

"Anything interesting?" Jareth asked.

"Al-Shairan is interested in having relations with me" Jessie replied.

"I'll forbid it" Jareth replied without much concern. "You won't have to worry about him."

"What if this is keeping him on good terms with you?" Jessie asked.

"You want a relationship with that tyrant?" Jareth asked disbelieving his ears.

"Some people would ask the same about you and me" Jessie replied. She glanced over at Robin and he just shook his head.

"I am not a tyrant" Jareth said with a scowl. Robin leaned forward.

"Jareth, I don't think she meant it to upset you" Robin said. Jareth narrowed his eyes and looked between Jessie and Robin.

"You're attracted to her" Jareth said with a sniff to the air. "I can smell it."

"Jareth" Jessie said. Jareth's gaze stopped her words.

"What kind of magic do you possess?" Jareth asked Jessie. He stood up and refilled his glass. Jessie finished her glass of wine and stood up. She held her glass out to Jareth and he took it.

"I don't want to argue with you Jareth" Jessie said. Robin stood up. "I'll just go back to my cottage."

"I have not dismissed you" Jareth said arrogantly.

"Dismissed me?" Jessie asked, her temper starting to take off. She pointed at him. "You can't just—"

"I can" Jareth said. "I am king." He filled up her glass and handed it back to her. "You will stay until I dismiss you."

"Jareth, arguing with her is pointless" Robin said. Jareth turned to him and looked him over.

"You would dare court her while I am?" Jareth asked. "You're dismissed, Robin."

"Jareth, you're blowing this out of proportion" Robin said. Jareth simply gestured to the door. Robin set his glass down on a side table and left the study. Once Robin left, Jareth sat down on the couch opposite Jessie.

"What do you want Jareth?" Jessie asked. "Why did you call me here if all you were going to do is yell at me?"

"I didn't intend on yelling" Jareth said. He sipped his wine and leaned forward. "I actually wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Well, I'm fine" Jessie said. She moved to stand, but Jareth stopped her by touching her knee.

"Stay with me tonight" Jareth said.

"No" Jessie said. Jareth's face fell. "I can't deal with you, Al-Shairan, and Robin. I don't want to deal with you guys."

"Deal with us?" Jareth asked. "All you have to worry about is me."

"And what do I do when I see Al-Shairan or Robin?" Jessie asked.

"You just tell them that you're taken" Jareth said. He set his wine down and moved to sit next to Jessie. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek. "You know, you really had me worried when you left."

"Right. You and everyone else" Jessie said moving to sip her drink. Jareth took her drink and set it aside.

"I want you to remain by my side" Jareth said softly, returning his hands to touch her face. "Be my queen."

"Jareth, I can't" Jessie replied. She heard Robin's voice in her head and tried to push it out of her thoughts. "Besides, you're a king and I'm just a knight."

"So…what? You'd rather have Al-Shairan or Robin?" Jareth asked.

"I don't think I want anyone right now" Jessie said.

"Hogwash" Jareth said. "When was the last time you had relations with anyone?"

"Its been a few years, but—" Jessie said.

"You're just scared" Jareth replied. He moved his hands from her face and stood up. He paced around until he found his usual spot in front of the fire.

"I am not scared. I'm just not ---" Jessie was saying.

"You're lying!" Jareth bellowed. He turned towards her. "I know that deep down you feel the need to love."

"This is completely ridiculous" Jessie said standing. She headed for the door. "I'm leaving."

A crystal shattered against the door and Jessie gasped, taking a step back.

"I told you that you're staying until I dismiss you" Jareth said.

"Look at us Jareth!" Jessie yelled. "We can't even be in the same room without some kind of argument!"

Jareth started to walk towards Jessie, stopping only to fill his glass.

"Shall I prove to you that you are in love with someone? With me" Jareth asked.

"How would you do that?" Jessie asked. She watched as Jareth produced a crystal that formed into a peach. "I don't have time for this."

"Eat it" Jareth said tossing it to her. Jessie caught it and stared at it. "Eat it and you will see."

"We both will, won't we?" Jessie said. Jareth nodded. Jessie took one bite and handed it back to Jareth. "You take a bite too."

"For it to work, I cannot" Jareth said. Jessie flinched as she swallowed her mouthful of sour peach. She took a few steps towards the couch before feeling her head start to swim. Jareth went over and picked her up, whispering for her to relax.


	2. Dream A Little Dream

Chapter 2: Dream A Little Dream

Jessie found herself in a black place. She sat in a circle of light. At first, she thought that Jareth had sent her to an oubliette, but the area was dry and the ground felt more like cold marble then stone.

"Where am I?" Jessie asked. From out of the darkness, a small crystal rolled up to Jessie, stopping a few inches from her. She reached out and it turned into a note. "Ask a question. Right. Who am I in love with?" Jessie looked around the black area. "That's the question you want to know, right Jareth? Who am I in love with?"

There was no response. In the distance, the sound of water dripping onto a metal pan was heard. The sound of someone in boots was heard, their shoes clomping on the marble.

"Hello?" Jessie called out. The water died away, but the sound of boots remained. "Who's out there?"

The sound of boots died away, so there was no sound.

"Jareth!" Jessie called. "Jareth, what's going on? Where are you?"

The sound of boots came back, only they sounded lighter this time. Jessie looked around until she saw Jareth emerge from the darkness.

"What's going on here?" Jessie asked.

"Apparently, I was wrong" Jareth said with an amused smile. "Apparently, someone came close, but you indeed do not love anyone."

Jessie crossed her arms and stood up. Jareth walked around her.

"Perhaps you are incapable of love" Jareth suggested. "Or perhaps, I haven't wooed you properly."

"When will this peach wear off?" Jessie asked.

"Perhaps an hour" Jareth said.

"Perhaps?" Jessie repeated. Jareth smiled and stood close to Jessie, until she started backing up. She went into the black area and stopped when she hit the wall with her back. She could barely see Jareth, only pieces of hair and his form that blocked the spot of light on the floor. "Jareth, get me out of here."

"What's the matter?" Jareth asked. He leaned in, one hand on either side of her, and placed his cheek next to hers. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No" Jessie replied. She felt him move to hold her head and place small kisses on her neck.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Jareth asked. Jessie put her hands on Jareth's chest and tried pushing him away, but he didn't budge.

"No" Jessie said. "I want you to stop, Jareth."

"Why?" Jareth asked. Jessie tried pushing him away again. Jareth still didn't budge.

"I don't appreciate your advances, Jareth" Jessie growled.

"Then whose advances would you appreciate?" Jareth hissed into her ear.

"No one's" Jessie replied. Jareth smacked his fist into the wall behind Jessie. "Dammit Jareth!"

"Why are you so difficult?" Jareth asked ferociously.

"I'm not" Jessie replied in the same manner. "You're acting inappropriate."

"I am only acting in the same manner as any other lover would!" Jareth screamed.

"A jealous, obsessive lover!" Jessie screamed back. She gave him a shove as best as she could, but still Jareth didn't budge. "Get away from me!" Jessie opened her mouth to speak when she started to shake. Her body looked like invisible hands had her by the shoulders. "What? Jareth!"

"Robin" Jareth growled. Jessie watched as he disappeared.

"Robin!" Jareth yelled when he reappeared in his study. Robin was next to Jessie, shaking her to try to get her to wake up. When Jareth appeared, Robin stood up. "What are you doing in here?"

"I heard screams, Jareth" Robin said. "I came in and she had shattered a vase while passed out."

"It's of no concern to you" Jareth growled. Robin stepped towards the king.

"It's every concern of mine" Robin said. The two stared at each other, willing the other to look away. "How long do you think this little game of yours will go on?"

"It is not a game" Jareth said.

"You are a king!" Robin yelled. "Jessie is one of the best warriors in this area! Do you think she'd really give that up just to be with you!"

"You're" Jareth said raising his voice. "OUT OF LINE!"

"Stop deluding yourself, Jareth!" Robin yelled. He took two steps back and breathed. He allowed himself a moment to calm down. "As your friend, I want you to be happy, but as your friend I also see what you do not. She is a knight, a warrior, an adventurer! She would wither away if you took that from her."

"You just want her for yourself" Jareth said.

"Jareth, listen to what I'm saying" Robin said.

"No!" Jareth yelled. He moved in towards Robin and grabbed him by the collar. "Stay out of my personal affairs."

"Send her home" Robin said. Robin floated up so he wasn't hanging in Jareth's grip. "Let her awake in her own bed."

Robin pulled out of Jareth's grip and floated back towards the study doors. Jareth scowled as he watched Robin leave.

It wasn't much longer before Jessie awoke in Jareth's study. She sat up and felt disoriented. Jareth had his back to her and was staring into the fireplace.

"Jareth?" Jessie asked. Jareth turned and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Jareth asked. "I got back here to find Robin violently shaking you."

"I'm fine" Jessie said, her head clearing up surprisingly fast. "Is Robin okay? Did he need something?"

Jareth knelt down beside Jessie and gently held her hand.

"Do you love him?" Jareth asked, eerily calm.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Do you love Robin?" Jareth asked slowly. Jareth slowly traced his fingers along her palm and across her own fingers.

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Jessie asked. Jareth pulled her hand up so he could kiss her fingertips. "Didn't I answer your questions with that peach?"

"I want you to love me" Jareth whispered. "Is that so much?"

"Yes" Jessie said quickly. She pulled her hand away and moved away from him, standing. "I don't want a relationship with you or anyone."

"What will it take?" Jareth asked. Jessie shrugged and backed towards the door.

"I don't know" Jessie replied. "Can I be dismissed now?"

"Yes" Jareth replied.

By the time Jessie reached her cottage, she was surprised to find her lamps lit. She pulled out her knife and quietly entered her abode. The living room was empty, but sounds came from the kitchen.

"Who's in there?" Jessie called out. Robin poked his head out of the kitchen and Jessie relaxed.

"I hope you don't mind" Robin said moving to lean on the doorframe between the kitchen and the living room. "Jareth is not happy with me and I was hoping that I could stay here tonight."

"Of course" Jessie replied. She sheathed her knife and disappeared in the hall to retrieve some blankets.

"Would you like some tea?" Robin asked. Jessie came out with two blankets and a pillow. She set them on the couch and sank down beside them. "Jessie?"

Jessie rubbed her face with her hands and brought her knees up to her chest. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Robin was standing close to her, looking worried.

"I'm fine" Jessie said.

"Tea?" Robin asked.

"No" Jessie said getting up, moving to her bedroom. "Good night."

"Good night" Robin called after her.

Jessie's dreams were filled with strange images of evil shadows, bizarre trees, and creepy creatures. Without quite remembering what had really awoken her, Jessie found herself sitting up in bed breathing heavily, as if she had just run a long ways. Jessie moved to lean her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

Jessie could feel the sweat running down her back. Rubbing her face, she got out of bed and quietly went to her bathroom. She ran hot water over face and harshly gripped the sink.

Making the decision, she retreated to her room and quickly changed into her usual clothing and armor. She left quickly and quietly, leaving a slumbering Robin to rest on her couch.

Jessie made her way through the winding paths until she came to the stables. The goblin on duty was looking through a porno magazine oogling over some naked creature. He tried hiding the magazine when he saw Jessie coming close to him.

"Aftiel" Jessie growled. "Now."

"Yes, Sir Jessie" The goblin said before running into the stables. It didn't take long for Aftiel to be brought out. Jessie took the reigns and led Aftiel out to the road before mounting.

"Let's go" Jessie said urging Aftiel to start towards the city. Aftiel made a grumpy sound, but complied.

The city was fairly rowdy. The citizens were still celebrating the victory over the dwarves of Modsognir, which simply meant that there were a lot of drunks and violent folks on the streets.

Jessie spent a good portion of her night towing goblins and elves to the drunk tank at the prison. She even managed to stop a few muggings and a group of goblins from breaking into the local bank. But, it didn't seem to be enough.

The night crept by and Jessie's thoughts trailed to the next day, where she'd start training knights. She let Aftiel walk through the Goblin City while she slipped into her thoughts, not interested in the drunks.

"Sir Jessie?" A voice called from behind her. Jessie never turned around. The clomping of a horse and the jangling of armor came closer as Sir Hugo made his way to ride beside her. "Good morning."

"Morning" Jessie said.

"You're not scheduled to patrol tonight" Sir Hugo said. Jessie looked over at him. He looked tired.

"Did you just get off your shift?" Jessie asked. Sir Hugo was sitting on his horse in his human-size form.

"Yes" Sir Hugo replied. "How are you doing?"

"I'm tired, but I'll live" Jessie said. Hugo nodded.

"I sense that something else is troubling you" Hugo said. "Perhaps with His Majesty?"

"There is always something wrong between me and His Majesty" Jessie replied.

"Which is why he keeps you close to him" Hugo said. "Or, as close as he can."

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked. "I have my own agenda. I don't heed his every beckon and call."

"Lately you have" Hugo said. Jessie inwardly slapped herself for not seeing what Hugo had. "I am here if you need a friendly ear."

Both became fairly silent. The clomping of horses and the good cheer of drunken citizens surrounding them. They rode this way for nearly ten minutes before Jessie spoke up.

"Hugo, it seems as though I've run in with love" Jessie said. "And, I wish I hadn't."

"It is not you who is loving then" Hugo said. "Otherwise you'd feel differently."

"I just don't know what to do" Jessie replied. Hugo furrowed his brow in thought.

"You do not feel for any of them?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know" Jessie said. "I care for them, but I can't….I don't believe in love, Hugo."

"You what?" Hugo asked disbelievingly. "How can you not believe in love?"

"It's simple Hugo" Jessie said looking out at the buildings that surrounded them. "I spent part of my life Aboveground where I was seen by most people as being a freak…of sorts. Then, I came here and Jareth, His Majesty, took me in."

"And Jareth never showed you any affection?" Hugo asked.

"He was always away or doing something secret" Jessie said. "He spent time with me, but not much. I spent my time with Sir Renaud in those days." The two knights watched as a group of chickens ran across the street. "Jareth usually gave me gifts while I was growing up. He also tested my patience and my temper, resulting in how it is today."

"And you never felt love for him?" Hugo asked.

"At first I was very attracted to his mystique and his magic, but once I got to know him the mystique started to disappear. His affection for me was always strange" Jessie said. "At first he was fairly distant, but as I grew up he became more possessive and more…affectionate in his touch."

"I have been a knight for almost seventy years now, Jess" Hugo said. "One thing that I've known about Jareth is that he has some trouble showing his affection. His version of a hug might be a sneer. I've seen it many times." Hugo took a deep breath and gestured towards the Owls Nest, Goblin City's best bakery. "Want a Danish or something?"

"Croissant" Jessie said reaching for her purse.

"I've got it" Hugo said dismounting and running inside. The best thing about the Owls Nest was that it was open 26 hours a day. It didn't take Hugo long to come outside with a large croissant and a cream horn for himself. He mounted his horse and the two started their patrolling again.

"So you feel that His Majesties affections are aggressive and do not carry the full potential of love?" Hugo asked.

"Something like that" Jessie said. Hugo watched as she tore off a chunk of croissant and ate it.

"There is someone else" Hugo said. Jessie nodded.

"Two people actually" Jessie replied. Hugo raised an eyebrow. "King Al-Shairan and Liaison Robin Goodfellow."

"How do you feel about them?" Hugo asked.

"Well, Al-Shairan is attracted to me" Jessie said. "I've…had to do a few things in order to get the treaty with him, but other then that I have no real feelings for him. As for Robin…well, Robin has always liked me."

"And, do you like him?" Hugo asked.

"I don't know" Jessie replied. "He's always been nice to me. Whenever he was in the kingdom he went out of his way to find me and say hello. He is handsome and funny and witty, but I don't know how I feel about him."

"And what is it about Al-Shairan that you like?" Hugo asked.

"What?" Jessie asked. Hugo looked at her and took a bite of his cream horn. "I…well, he provides a safe house for me."

"But" Hugo said.

"But he is very controlling" Jessie said. "You can tell just by being in his presence."

"And, what's wrong with Robin?" Hugo asked.

"Robin" Jessie said. "He…he's always traveling. Not that that's a real problem, but he travels to courts where Ama'Sovai are not allowed."

"But you don't have a strong problem with him" Hugo stated.

"Robin is a good man" Jessie replied. "I just…If I go too far with him, Jareth would have both of our heads."

"So Robin ultimately makes you fear for his and your life" Hugo said. He finished his cream horn and brushed the crumbs off of his armor. "It sounds like you need to do some deep thinking about this. Perhaps you should get away from all of them so you may reflect."

"I have knights to train" Jessie said.

"Don't you have vacation time coming up?" Hugo asked.

"Jareth wants to take me somewhere" Jessie said. "Or send me somewhere or something like that."

"Well, you'll work things out" Hugo said. He slowed his horse. "I must be heading back, Sir Jessie. I need to sleep before I start training my own group of knights."

"Sleep well, Hugo" Jessie said.

"Fare well" Hugo said with a smile.

A few hours later, Jessie found herself sitting in the Courts' food hall with Verde bringing her food out to her. He bustled around, not saying much of anything, since there were a lot more knights in the food hall then the last time Jessie had been in. Jessie looked down at her plate. She had eggs, toast, bacon, hash browns, and an apple. She looked around at everyone else…they had the exact same thing. Verde quickly ran out with a small wooden cage and set it at Jessie's feet before running back into the kitchen.

"I think Verde and Giallo are getting stressed out" A voice said from behind Jessie. The owner of the voice sat down next to Jessie with his plate in hand.

"Hey Aulus" Jessie said. Aulus was sporting blue eyes today instead of his usual yellow, and his hair was completely red instead of his usual fire orange. "Nice eyes."

"Thanks" Aulus replied. "So what are you up to today? Training?"

"Yeah" Jessie said munching on her bacon. "The Council wants me to run the troops on the Black Pit course today."

"Ooo" Aulus said cringing. "I hated that course."

"Yeah" Jessie replied. "Well, I guess that's why I get it."

"I think you're the only one who made it their first time through" Aulus said. "But, these new guys, they're pretty tough, a little lacking in leadership, but tough."

"Well, maybe they'll pick something up" Jessie said. Aulus nodded and the two quickly ate their food.


	3. The Black Pit Course

Chapter 3: The Black Pit Course

The Black Pit Course was named for the fact that it seemed to take you into a dark pit, when in reality, the course was underground and had the dangers of oubliettes and nasty creatures. The entrance to the course lay at the base of a small mound with a giant oak tree growing above the entrance.

Jessie and her group of twelve knights-in-training stood before the entrance. The trainees were all lined up in a row, facing Jessie. She paced back and forth before them.

"Today, I am going to take you through the Black Pit Course" Jessie said. She had her leather armor on and had replaced her hat for a helmet. The trainees were all dressed in a similar fashion. "The Black Pit Course is one of the hardest courses we have. You will face all kinds of creatures and you will need to use your brain as much as your brawn." Jessie pulled a sack from her belt and passed out charm necklaces that had green crystals in the shape of horses. "These charms are to be worn at all times. If you are badly hurt or get too lost, you will be transported to the end of the course where you are to wait for us to finish. Any questions?"

"What should we expect on this course?" A small man asked. Jessie smirked.

"This course is ever-changing. You could easily run into a hobgoblin or fall into an oubliette or perhaps see a small dragon" Jessie said. "The Black Pit never stays the same and is meant for everyone to expect the unexpected. Do not worry if you don't make it through. Most don't."

"Who has made it through the first time?" A tall Amazonian girl asked.

"I have" Jessie replied. "That's why I teach this course. The others can do it, but I have been through the most." Jessie looked at the trainees before her. "I am only going with you to see how you fare. I will not solve any riddles or help in any way unless true danger is met. With that said, does anyone wish to venture into the course without my presence?"

Half of the knights stepped forward. Jessie gestured to the dark opening and they entered. The others watched as the last of the trainees disappeared into the blackness of the cave. Jessie watched the entrance with her arms crossed.

The wind blew, making the leaves of the trees make a calming noise. Birds and forest critters chirped and made their usual noise. It didn't take long before the sound of a distant scream was heard from in the cave. Jessie turned back to the others.

"Let's venture in" Jessie said ignoring the wide eyes from the others.

Strangely, the inside of the course was well lit with torches. Realizing that they weren't going to have to navigate through the dark, the knights picked up their speed with Jessie behind them.

The walls were stone and dirt with large thick roots forming the roof. The path started to slope downwards. Jessie watched as the group stopped to look at a chiseled message scribed on the wall. It read: 'This far was easy. Watch your feet, watch your head. Danger lies on.'

The group went back to their slowed pace. They naturally formed a diamond shape as they carefully made their way down the sloping tunnel. The torches were becoming more and more spaced out and the ceiling was gaining in height.

A noise ahead of the group made them stop.

"What was that?" The small man, Pippen, asked. Heads looked up and down and in every direction as the noise sounded again. It was a high shrill and the sound of thousands of wings.

"I…think it's a bunch of bats" A dark elf, Furlong, said. The others, satisfied with the knowledge that someone had an idea of what was ahead, started to move again.

As the group moved, the tall elf that led let out a shrill sound before he seemingly disappeared. The group stopped and looked down. The tall elf, Rian, was clinging to the top of the oubliette that he had fallen into. It looked like it had been covered with twigs and grasses.

"An oubliette!" Rian said. Pippen and a human girl, Lorry, pulled him out of the oubliette. Jessie watched as the group seemed to release the breath they had all been holding and started on the path again.

It wasn't long before two more oubliettes were pointed out and moved around. Further on the winding passage, the torches ceased to appear and the sound of hordes of bats sounded again.

"The torches!" Lorry said. A Fae man with long green hair, Bernard, coughed and could barely be seen scratching his head. Then, in an instant, his hand started to glow a bright green.

"Will this help?" Bernard asked. Jessie stepped back from the group as quietly as she could. The group moved forward one by one since the path had started to become narrow. The group stopped when they came to an area where the path stopped. A few boulders were facing them.

"Is this the end of the course?" A hulking human, Verland, asked. The group looked back to find that Jessie wasn't behind them. "Sir Jessie?"

"Oh no!" Lorry said. "Something got her!"

"We don't know that" Rian replied. "Besides, if something got her, then she'll be at the end of the course waiting for us."

"So where do we go?" Pippen asked. Rian was looking at the large rocks. Bernard had let his faery light hover above his shoulder.

"Bernard, I think you should take a look to see what's over that rock" Rian said. Bernard nodded and started to climb the rocks without a complaint. It didn't take too long, though the noises were getting louder and louder and more feverishly paced.

"Hey!" Bernard yelled back to the group. "The path continues, but it's a good twelve-foot drop and the path is pretty narrow!"

"Does it look possible to climb down?" Rian asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so" Bernard replied. The others quickly climbed the rocks. Bernard let his faery light grow brighter so the others could see a little better. When the others reached the top, Lorry looked to see that the path was narrow because they were walking along the side of a deep cavern.

"I can't even see the bottom" Lorry said.

"Don't let fear get in the way" Pippen said encouragingly.

"Great, then you can go first" Bernard said. Pippen pulled his gloves up and started to make his way down to the narrow path. The near drop and loose small rock made the twelve feet extremely dangerous. Pippen clung to the rocky cavern and stopped his descent.

"Pippen?" Rian called.

"Does anyone have a rope?" Pippen asked. The group quickly muttered to themselves and quickly, a rope was dropped down. "Is it secure?"

"It's secure" Verland called. Pippen grabbed the rope and easily made it down to the narrow path. A small rock slide started on the opposite side of the cavern. The sound was of small rocks sliding only a few feet.

Lorry started down the rope. She was halfway down when the sound of wings sounded again, only from all around the knights. She let out a shriek at the sound and slid down the rope.

"Verland, Furlong, go!" Rian said. In Bernard's light, a black cloud formed, made up of bats, and they swooped down towards Bernard's light. In a hasty decision, Bernard simply ducked as the bats came closer. Verland and Furlong were going down the rope and were just trying to not let go.

The cloud of bats was thick enough that Bernard's light was nearly blocked out. The noise from the bats blocked out everyone's voices. Rian shook Bernard and pointed to his faery light. In an instant, it was out and the bats started to settle down.

"Bernard, slowly climb down the rope" Rian said. Rian couldn't see anything or anyone. "Do we still have everyone?"

The knights called out their names, signaling that everyone was still there. Rian started down the rope when Bernard yelled that he had reached the bottom.

The group slowly moved along the side of the cavern.

"That was a nice display of leadership skills, Rian" Jessie said next to him.

"Sir Jessie?" Rian asked incredulously.

"Is she there?" Pippen asked.

"Yes" Rian replied. "We thought you fell or something."

"Nonsense" Jessie said. "I've just been through here before."

The group soon found themselves amid lit torches and a wider pathway. The group was all smiles. Jessie came into the light.

"Keep moving" Jessie said. "The Black Pit never stops at one obstacle."

The group moved on and soon came to a flat area that followed a deep creek. The glassy water looked cold and lifeless, even though a few fish could be seen. A bridge crossed over the creek ahead of them.

The group followed the path around a small boulder, losing sight of the bridge, and soon found themselves before an old man who had small curled horns and long grey hair. His clothes were grey rags and looked like they used to be clothes of nobility. The man was eating a dead fish.

The group stopped and stared at the old man.

"Is this your bridge?" Lorry asked.

"My bridge" The old man said in agreement. His lips and teeth were becoming more and more stained with blood.

"Can we pass?" Lorry asked. The old man looked like he was thinking about it. He looked at the whole group and at his dead fish.

"No" The old man said. Furlong pushed past Lorry.

"You're Büt Kuguza, aren't you?" Furlong asked. The old man nodded and took a bite of his fish. Furlong looked as what he had on his belt and produced a small flask. "If you let us pass, I will give you this flask of liqueur."

"What kind of liqueur?" The old man asked.

"Razzleberry" Furlong replied. The old man lashed out and quickly took the flask.

"You and one other can pass" The old man said. Furlong grabbed Verland and they both crossed the bridge. The others started to go through their belts. Lorry gave the old man two gold coins, Rian and Pippen crossed by giving the old man bread and cheese, Bernard handed over a box of matches and didn't cross.

"Matches!" The old man yelled.

"You should cook your fish" Bernard said.

"My fish is good" The old man said. He stuck his face close to Bernard's. The smell made Bernard grimace.

"I can just give you some money if you'd like" Bernard said.

"I don't want your money" The old man hissed. The old man looked down and saw the necklace with the horse crystal. "That. Give me that!"

"Büt Kuguza" Jessie said stepping in. She pulled Bernard back by his collar. Bernard had his hands around his horse crystal. "I will give you a large flask of peach liqueur for passage over your bridge."

"I want the necklace, Knight!" Büt Kuguza hissed. Jessie opened a pouch on her belt.

"I have something even better then that worthless necklace" Jessie said. Büt Kuguza raised an eyebrow. Jessie pulled out a necklace with blue glass beads and stones of turquoise and lapis lazuli. "For our safe passage."

"Done!" Büt Kuguza said grabbing the necklace from Jessie and placing it over his head. "Go! Go before I change my mind and take Match Boy!"

Jessie and Bernard crossed the bridge and the group hastily took off. Bernard glanced back and saw the old man sink into the water. He picked up his pace.

"I've never heard of Büt Kuguza before" Bernard said. Jessie raised a single eyebrow and simply kept her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"You just need to learn how to deal with creatures" Jessie replied. "Usually you can give them something like liqueur or wine or jewels for whatever your needs are."

Ahead of the group, a large rock with a large stony face started to move.

"Do not go on" The rock bellowed. "Danger is ahead."

"It's a False Alarm" Furlong said. Rian hurried over to the large rock face.

"What lies ahead?" Rian asked.

"Dangers in the dark and Ethomops….Etho….mopia" The False Alarm said. "Yes. Dangers in the dark and Ethomopsmopia. Beware! Go no further!"

"Thanks" Rian said with a sigh. The group passed the False Alarm and trudged ahead along the path that started to grow immediately dim.

It didn't take long before the group was back to relying on Bernard's faery light. Various sounds came from around the group; a rock falling, grunts, scraping noises, and fur brushing against the stones. Jessie quietly pulled out a long dagger. The others slowly took out their weapons. They trudged on through the darkness.

"Oh no" Verland said. He stopped leading the group and the group stopped.

"What's wrong?" Lorry asked. Verland moved awkwardly until he fell to the ground. "Verland?"

"I'm stuck" Verland said. Bernard moved forward and his light showed that Verland had found a pool of black substance. It looked like a mix between mud and tar.

"Pix mud" Rian said looking at the substance. He grabbed Verland and tried to drag him out of the sticky substance. Growls sounded from the darkness. Furlong moved to help Rian.

"Is that the only pool of-----" Pippen asked before unleashing a startling cry. A black creature raced through the light, taking Pippen with him.

"Pippen!" Lorry called. A long howl came from the darkness. Jessie moved closer to the others. "Bernard! Your light! We need to see!"

Bernard's light rose a few feet and started to glow brighter. Rian and Furlong pulled Verland free of the pix mud that made a sickening wet sucking noise.

"Trolls" Bernard said. The others stood up and looked around. The rocks and surrounding areas were covered with short, hairy trolls. Their eyes reflected the faery light in the same manner that cat's eyes reflect light. They moved closer and their guttural sounds sounded like they were made of hunger.

"_Glaci glacies ubique_" Rian said stretching his left palm towards the largest amount of trolls. The trolls and the rocks that were before his palm quickly frosted over until they froze into place. "There, that should hel----!"

Rian fell face first onto the path. A troll was straddling his back and had taken to brutally smashing Rian's face into the rocky path. Furlong quickly moved to kick the troll off of Rian. In a quick, fierce move, Lorry severed the troll's left arm.

"We need to move" Bernard said. The trolls that had not been magically iced over were heading towards the group.

"What about Pippen?" Lorry asked.

"Pippen failed" Jessie said. Lorry nodded. Rian stretched his neck and iced over the pool of pix mud.

"Watch out for the pix mud" Rian said. The group silently agreed to before taking up a sprint to reach a safer area of the Black Pit Course.

The trolls could still be heard after it seemed the group ran for ten minutes, but the troll sounds were very distant. Rian stopped and moved to sit on a rock. Verland took out his canteen and ungracefully gulped his water. Lorry fell to her knees, gasping for air, with Bernard doing the same. Furlong and Jessie seemed to be the only ones who weren't exhausted.

"Don't rest for too long" Furlong said. "Your muscles will tense up."

"How much longer is this course?" Lorry asked.

"I've been stuck in the Black Pit for two days running one course" Jessie said. "Like I said. It's always changing."

"Oh" Lorry said moving to sit on a rock. She pulled out a piece of licorice. "Great."

"At least there are torches again" Bernard replied. He stood up and stretched out his legs.

"Why don't we just get a move on? I hate just sitting around" Verland said. "Besides, I hear that they're making roast suckling and gilded potatoes tonight. Can't miss that."

Jessie leaned against a large boulder and pulled a vial with dark red contents. She sucked it down and returned the vial to her belt pouch.

"What was that?" Rian asked. Jessie looked over at him. The course had always caused her to use up her energy quickly.

"It keeps you all safe" Jessie growled. The vial wasn't enough, but it would have to do.

"Safe from what?" Rian asked. "I thought you said that you didn't know what was going to happen in here."

"It keeps you safe from me" Jessie said. She moved towards the path. "Let's get going my little trainees; otherwise those trolls are bound to catch up."

The others picked themselves up and started heading down the path again. Rian stopped before Jessie and looked down at her with narrowed eyes. Jessie gestured to the path and Rian moved to join the rest of the group.

The group made their up a steep slope that seemed impossibly high. When they reached the top, they stopped to drink some water.

"I'm tired" Lorry complained. The others capped their canteens and started to move on.

"The rest of it looks flat from here" Furlong called to her. Lorry grumbled and followed the others.

Jessie watched as a patch of eye lichen watched the group pass. She stopped and crossed her arms.

"You aren't supposed to be watching" Jessie said to the eye lichen.

"It's nice to see you so paranoid" Jareth's voice said from nowhere in particular. Jessie rolled her eyes and moved to keep up with her group.

The group had gotten surprisingly far ahead. When Jessie found them, they were crouched down behind a large rock with two of the knights who had entered before the group.

"What's going on?" Jessie asked crouching beside Rian.

"Where did you go?" Rian asked in a harsh whisper.

"No where" Jessie said in a whisper. "What's going on?"

"A dragon!" Artemis, the tall Amazonian girl, hysterically whispered. Beside her was a slim light elf girl who looked terrified. Jessie remained crouched and moved to the edge of the rock. "You can see the end, but it's past the dragon."

Jessie poked her head out from behind the rock. A large forty-foot dragon made up of muddy greens and reddish-browns was pacing back and forth, obviously aware that guests were just beyond the rocks. It had a long tail that was graced with four large spikes, two sets of wings, two talon baring feet that resembled an eagle, and a pointed snout. Jessie moved back behind the rock.

"Gather around" Jessie said. The others did and Jessie lowered her voice to a whisper. "Out there is an Ethiopian Dragon."

"An Ethiopian Dragon!" Lorry gasped.

"They're the most dangerous dragons" The slim light elf, Blossom, whispered.

"What do you guys know about dragons?" Jessie asked.

"Dragons usually guard a treasure or something important" Furlong said.

"They are attracted to food and shiny objects, like ravens or crows" Rian said. Jessie nodded. The dragon could be heard breathing heavily.

"This one breaths fire" Artemis said.

"Don't Ethiopian dragons have dracontias stones in their head?" Verland asked.

"Yes. They can only effectively be removed while the dragon is still alive" Jessie replied.

"You want us to fight it?" Rian asked incredulously.

"I haven't said anything of the sort. Do what you wish to do" Jessie said. "I just wanted you all to think about this before rushing in."

"I'll just freeze it" Rian replied. He stood up and moved to stand out in the open. "_Glaci glacies ubique_."

The frost and ice started to form on the rocks, but the dragon seemed to be unaffected. It growled and breathed a stream of fire in Rian's direction. Rian moved to cover his face. His necklace glowed and he disappeared.

"Any other bright ideas?" Jessie asked.

"What can stop a dragon?" Lorry asked.

"We'll distract it" Bernard said. Bernard stood up. "Everyone get ready to run for the exit."

Bernard's faery light came to life and he sent it heading towards the far corner. The group waited for the dragon to head towards the light before racing across the small cavern to the tunnel that led to the exit.

The dragon howled when it noted its deception. The group raced out of the tunnel with fire chasing them. Jessie picked herself up and brushed the dirt from her pants. The others did the same.

"Pippen?" Lorry said with a smile. Pippen was sitting on a log holding a bleeding arm.

"I can't believe I didn't see that troll" Pippen said. Lorry moved over to Pippen and used a sash to wrap his arm in. "The bastard took a bite out of me."

"Your crystal is grey" Lorry said.

"The crystals will turn more and more grey the more you fail at the Black Pit" Jessie said. "The more you succeed, the greener the crystal becomes."

"Your crystal is yellow" Blossom said. Her silver helmet was tarnished with black soot now.

"I have succeeded many times" Jessie replied.

"I don't mean to interrupt" A short red-head, Asner, said. He was kneeling over a Fae with blue hair. "Lod'ar needs immediate medical attention."

"What happened?" Jessie asked moving to look. Lod'ar was bleeding from two large puncture wounds and had several small scrapes.

"He got hit by the dragon's tail" Asner said. Jessie pulled an acorn from her pouch and quickly wrote a small note on the shell.

"_Glandis invenire medicus celeriter"_ Jessie said. The acorn spun around and shot off through the woods. "Help will arrive shortly."

Jessie moved to kneel down beside Lod'ar. Asner was holding a piece of cloth to the wounds. Jessie moved to undo the armor.

"Lift your hands, Asner, we need to get his armor off" Jessie said. Jessie used her dagger to slice through the strapping on the sides of the armor chest plate. The front portion of the armor was thrown to the side. Jessie cut Lod'ar's shirt away. "Asner, apply pressure to the wounds."

The others slowly gathered around to stare at Lod'ar and his wounds. The pool of blood that was gathering around Lod'ar, Asner, and Jessie perked Jessie's senses.

"Rian, follow that path over there and take the others back to the court" Jessie ordered while pointing to a small dirt path. "I'll meet you all in the council hall."

"Yes, Sir Jessie" Rian said. "Let's get going guys."

The group quickly made their way to the path and disappeared into the forest. Lod'ar cringed and moaned.

"It's going to be okay, Lod'ar" Asner said. "Help is coming. You'll be fine."

There was a sharp crack sound and Jessie moved to take her helmet off. Her acorn lay a foot away from her on the ground. A large red X and two black dots were marked over her message.

"We're getting to field nurses. Faeries" Jessie said. When she looked up, she could see two small glowing orbs coming through the woods at high speeds. "They're here." Jessie looked down at Lod'ar who looked extremely pale. "How are you doing Lod'ar?"

Lod'ar cringed in response.

"At least you're still alive" Jessie said. The two faeries landed and grew in size nearly to five feet tall.

"Oh my" One with wild blonde hair said. The blonde one opened a small bag and pulled out a few vials and a small bowl.

"What happened?" The dark haired faery asked. She pushed Asner away and started to pull out clean rags.

"He was hit by the tail of a dragon" Jessie said. Asner backed up on his hands and feet, standing when he reached a log. Both faeries cringed. The blonde faery quickly mixed up a powder. She pulled out a vial of clear liquid and dumped the whole thing into the powder, turning it into a grey paste.

"This might sting a little, but it'll keep you alive" The blonde faery said. She quickly scooped up two handfuls of the paste and applied the handfuls to the main wounds. Lod'ar let out a bloodcurdling scream, let out some heavy pants, then collapsed.

"Lod'ar!" Asner called.

"He'll be fine" The faeries said smiling. The dark haired one turned to Jessie. "We'll take him to the medical center. He'll be fine."

The faeries and Lod'ar shrank. The faeries moved him onto a piece of tree bark and then took off with him. Jessie stood and retrieved everything that she had dropped. She looked over at Asner, who was almost completely soaked in blood.

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked. Asner nodded. "Good, lets head back. Lod'ar will be okay. I've seen them deal with worse problems."

"How can you be so calm about this?" Asner asked. His stunned expression had changed to one of anger.

"Simple" Jessie replied. "He joined the knights knowing the risks involved. I've also seen worse happen to people, including to myself."

"You're a liar" Asner said. "You're just a cold-hearted, crazy bitch."

"Is that right?" Jessie asked stepping close to Asner. Asner puffed out his chest.

"Lod'ar almost died and you could care less" Asner hissed. "If I was your superior, I'd have you publicly whipped."

In a swift motion, Asner was on the ground holding his face. Jessie let her fist hang at her side.

"I am your superior" Jessie replied. "If you ever talk to me that way, I will have your knighthood revoked and you will be imprisoned." Jessie stepped back and looked up at the sky, which started to rain. "Let's get back."

Jessie's group of trainees was all in the council hall foyer when she walked in. Asner pushed past her and moved to stand near Artemis. A small goblin came running out with a large book.

"Sir Jessie!" The goblin said. It held the book open with a pen hook on the page like a bookmark. "Sign in please." Jessie bent down and signed in. The book slammed shut and the goblin smiled. "Room four."

The goblin showed them to room four before scampering away. The knights piled in, sitting at a horse shoe shaped table with London sitting on the tall chair before them all.

"As you all have heard, the Black Pit Course is one of the hardest courses to pass" Jessie said. Blossom's hand shot up in the air. "Blossom?"

"I don't understand" Blossom said. "I made it through, but my horse turned grayish-green."

"So did mine" Bernard said.

"All of ours did" Rian replied. Jessie raised her hand and they became quiet.

"What I notice with the group that I was with was that everyone wanted to run away from the problem" Jessie replied. "As a knight you must be willing to deal with the problems at hand." Jessie took off her helmet and placed it on the table that was near her feet, since she was in the tall chair. "Does anyone remember what was inscribed on the wall when you first entered the course?"

"This far was easy. Watch your feet, watch your head. Danger lies on" John, a brown haired man, said.

"Exactly" Jessie said. "Did any of you read the instructions that we all passed by?"

"There weren't any instructions" Artemis said.

"You're trying to make us look stupid" Asner said. Jessie looked at Asner.

"That's because you were all being stupid in there" Jessie replied. "You took everything for granted and you didn't listen to what you were told."

"Well what did we do wrong?" Rian asked.

"The first instructions said that each person was to gather five gemstones from the cave with the bats" Jessie said. "Büt Kuguza keeps glass fish in his stream. We were each supposed to claim one through bartering. The trolls are miners and were protecting their gold. Why else would they attack us? If they are hidden then they won't attack unless they think their belongings are in danger."

"And the dragon?" Furlong asked.

"The treasure was enough to grant safe passage past the dragon" Jessie said.

"But, Ethiopians are the worst kind of dragon" Blossom said.

"What did I say at the beginning?" Jessie asked. "I said that I would jump in if true danger was approached. That dragon was raised in Svengard. It had a brand on its right talon." Jessie shifted in her chair. "I want you all to study up on creatures that could possibly appear in the Black Pit Course. You will all be running through the course three times a week until your charms start to become bright green."

"With you at our side the entire time?" Asner asked.

"No" Jessie said. "The instructor can only go through once with the students. You will all be split into groups of three. You may go into the Black Pit at any time, but if you want your runs to count, you must have either a medical technician or an elder present. Any questions?"

"Can I go to the doctor now?" Pippen asked.

"Lorry, go with him please" Jessie said. "As for the rest of you, you're dismissed. Please take some time to reflect on what you did wrong and what you did right through the course."


	4. Occidental Problems

Chapter 4: Occidental Problems

Jessie returned to her cottage and immediately stripped her armor off. Dried blood was caked onto her clothes and skin. She stripped her clothes off on the way to the bathroom and drew a hot bath in her round tub. Jessie dropped in a handful of vanilla bath salt before stepping in. She leaned back, took a deep breath of the vanilla scented air, and let the warm water sooth her body.

Jessie sank into the deep bath tub to immerse her whole body into the water. When she emerged, she smoothed her hair back.

"Here" A voice said. A dry rag was placed in her hands.

"Thanks" Jessie said drying her eyes before the stranger's presence hit her. She dropped the rag and looked to her side. Jareth was sitting on the edge of the tub. "Jareth!"

"I've come to ask you to dinner, but it looks like you're a little busy" Jareth said. He let his gloved fingers swirl the water. "Would you like a little company?"

"I was just planning on eating here tonight" Jessie said. Jareth stood up and started to shed his coat, then his boots, then his shirt.

"How did your knights do today?" Jareth asked. Jessie leaned back in the tub. The tub itself was built to comfortably hold four people, much like a Jacuzzi.

"They did okay" Jessie said. "They raced through the Black Pit without looking for instructions though."

"They all failed?" Jareth asked stepping out of his pants and placing his gloves on the counter.

"Every single one" Jessie replied. In the Underground, nudity was very acceptable. It had taken years for Jessie to accept entirely and now she smiled at herself for not caring in the least. "There was an accident today."

"Oh yes?" Jareth asked climbing into the bath.

"One of my students got himself two deep puncture wounds in the torso from an Ethiopian dragon's tail" Jessie replied.

"They had a dragon on their first course?" Jareth asked. "What did they do? Run past it?"

"Yes" Jessie said. Jareth shook his head. "How was your day?"

"I'm in the middle of trade negotiations with Prince Volmerte" Jareth said. He rest both of his arms along the top of the tub. "How do you always get the bath water at a perfect temperature?"

"Natural talent" Jessie replied. She took a deep breath, enjoying the vanilla scent.

"Would you like to eat over at the castle tonight?" Jareth asked. Jessie pulled herself somewhat out of the water and stretched to reach her belt.

"I don't know" Jessie said. She sat back in the tub with her pipe in hand. She pulled out some fairyweed from a small coin bag and lit her pipe. "Won't we just end up fighting?"

"I was hoping not to" Jareth said. He moved in the water so he was directly in front of her. He took her pipe and set it on the tile that gave the tub a large ledge. "Why do you smoke that?"

"You smoke it too" Jessie said.

"Used to" Jareth corrected. "I stopped a year and a half ago."

"I guess I'm the oblivious one then" Jessie said. Jareth retrieved the wash cloth that had fallen into the water and cleaned Jessie's face. "Jareth--."

"Oh shut up" Jareth said moving and pulling Jessie so she was practically on his lap with the back of her head on his left shoulder. He held her gently and thoroughly cleaned his favorite knight. As he ran the wash rag down her neck, he gave her a chaste kiss on her temple.

"Jareth, this is….weird" Jessie said. She moved and picked her pipe back up.

"We used to take baths together all the time" Jareth said. Jessie took a drag from her pipe.

"Not since I was nineteen" Jessie replied. The two were silent for a long while.

"Did you ever sleep with Renaud?" Jareth asked.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"It's been bothering me" Jareth replied. "You two were almost too close."

"I never slept with Renaud" Jessie said. "I wanted to at one point, but he never allowed it." Jessie puffed on her pipe. "Instead, he'd send me on missions."

"Who then?" Jareth asked. "Who have you slept with?"

"Why?" Jessie asked. Jareth just raised an eyebrow. "Okay, fine. When I was sixteen, I first slept with Hugo."

"Sir Hugo?" Jareth questioned. Jessie nodded.

"He said I was too impulsive and that I was looking for something he didn't have" Jessie said. "Then a year later, I ran into a gypsy. He was almost the same age as me and I kind of liked him. It turned out that he had murdered two people on the way into the Labyrinth, so I put him in jail."

"And?" Jareth asked.

"A few one night stands here and there" Jessie shrugged. "And, Al-Shairan."

"What about Robin?" Jareth asked.

"Never slept with him" Jessie said. Jareth's face was blank.

"Do you want to?" Jareth asked. Jessie's eye twitched.

"Yes" Jessie replied. Jareth hoisted himself out of the bath and started to dry himself off. "Jareth?"

"I'm fine" Jareth replied. "Just…get ready for dinner."

"Jareth, I don't love Robin" Jessie replied.

"What about me?" Jareth asked. Jessie stepped out of the bath and started to dry herself off as well.

"What about you Jareth?" Jessie snapped. "I fear you, love you, and I do as you say, and you're nothing but a pain in the ass most of the time."

"But you're not willing to share my bed?" Jareth asked.

"You're too possessive" Jessie said. She moved into her bedroom and started to pull out clothes. Jareth followed, completely dressed with perfect hair and make-up.

"Wear a dress tonight" Jareth said. "We're having company."

Jessie moved to pull out a black dress. Jareth moved over to her and looked into her closet. She had three dresses, none of them that would be appropriate. Jareth handed her a crystal. When he stepped away the crystal exploded and Jessie found herself wearing a blue dress with white under-ruffles that matched the clothes that Jareth was wearing.

"Who's coming over?" Jessie asked. She went to retrieve two of her knives and place them somewhere on her new dress.

"It's a surprise" Jareth whispered into her ear. He put his hands along her waist and placed his face alongside of hers.

"But I have to wear your colors" Jessie said. Jareth smiled against Jessie's temple and kissed her.

"Exactly" Jareth said. "Come, then." Jareth held out his hand, which Jessie took with a long-gloved hand. Jareth threw a crystal towards the open door frame and it seemed to stick, as if caught in a web. In mere seconds, the orb expanded to fill the doorframe.

"I hope you like spicy food" Jareth said as they passed through the doorway.

Jareth led Jessie directly into the dining hall, which was now lit up with hundreds of white candles. Sitting at the table were only two other people. Jessie felt her stomach twist when she saw the turquoise man and her favorite faery liaison at the table.

Jareth guided Jessie to sit across from them and took the seat at the head of the table. Goblins ran out with plates of food and decanters of wine.

Jareth smiled and sipped his wine. "So, it seems as though we all have a common problem."

"Very direct" Robin said picking a grape from the center of the table. Robin sat back in his chair as a roast was placed on the table.

"King Jareth, do you wish our treaty to be nullified?" King Al-Shairan asked.

"No" Jareth said setting his wine glass down. "I just don't think that one of my best knights should be part of your treaty."

"Why should it matter?" Al-Shairan asked. "I won't stop her from her duties and I will only keep her occupied for a little while, here and there."

Jessie looked at all the others. Robin looked somewhat bored and was gazing at her. Jareth and Al-Shairan looked as if they were about to tear each other apart. Jessie sighed and picked up her wine glass.

"And what would you do if I was occupying her time?" Jareth asked. Al-Shairan's smile never faded.

"Very possessive" Al-Shairan stated. Jareth nearly snarled.

"Perhaps we should just allow her to choose" Robin said cutting a slice of roast. Al-Shairan and Jareth still had empty plates. Jessie had taken some vegetables and rolls. Jareth and Al-Shairan both looked over at Jessie, who wasn't looking too pleased.

"Perhaps we should allow her to decide who is best for her" Al-Shairan said. "We could each have a night with her—"

"Excuse me!" Jessie said standing up. She snarled at the three men. "I am not a piece of prop---"

The large doors to the dining room crashed open. Jessie and the three men stopped to look. Aulus stood in the doorway with a sack in his hands.

"Sir Aulus?!" Jessie called. He rushed in, bowing as he moved.

"Sir Jessie, I need you to come with me" Aulus said hastily.

"What is this about, Firewolfe?" Jareth bellowed. Aulus turned to the others who were at the table and looked like he suddenly realized what he had done. He immediately bowed low.

"I…Your Majesty, there is a dragon" Aulus said. Jessie stood up and shoved a small piece of roast into her mouth.

"A dragon? Of what sort?" Jareth asked.

"Occidental, sire" Aulus replied. Jareth leaned his head on his hand and waved Aulus away.

"Take her, if you must" Jareth replied. Aulus held the sack out to Jessie, who pulled out a pair of pants. She pulled them on under her dress and quickly cut the dress so she was wearing the bodice. Jareth sat back and silently drank his wine. All three men watched as she hastily pulled on her boots and shrugged into an armored jacket. Aulus held her belt out to her and she strapped it on.

"Where is the dragon?" Jessie asked. Aulus pulled out chest armor and a helmet. He started helping her with her chest armor.

"The Junkyard" Aulus replied. "It's trying to burn everything."

"Shit" Jessie said under her breath. "My horse?"

"Outside" Aulus said latching the last strap into place on her chest plate. Jessie had moved her two knives from the fallen skirt to her belt and had also traded her long gloves for the leather gloves that were in the bag. She shoved her helmet on.

"Can't Sir Don Carlos take care of his own division?" Jareth asked. Aulus pulled a gauntlet onto Jessie's left arm and tied it in place.

"Sir Don Carlos" Jessie said. "Has only dealt with Epidaurians." Aulus moved her so he could place the other gauntlet onto her. "There are only a few of us who are qualified to deal with dragons as fierce as Occidentals."

"Be off then" Jareth said. Jessie ran out the door as if she were on fire. Aulus trailed after her. "Sir Aulus." Aulus stopped and slowly turned to face the table. "Never interrupt us again, otherwise you will suffer undoubtedly."

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty" Aulus said before leaving the dining hall.

Jareth sat down and took a deep breath. "So, where were we gentlemen?"

"Aulus, I can't thank you enough for getting me out of there" Jessie said as they sped through the city towards the Junk Yard.

"It wasn't a problem" Aulus said. "I knew about the king's plans for near two hours."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jessie asked. The walls of the maze blocked their view of anything that might be going on around them.

"I couldn't just tell you" Aulus replied. "I had to find a good excuse to get you out of there and the dragon is a pretty good one."

"But, what you're telling me is that you've been spying on the king" Jessie said. She could feel the medallion that was secured on her belt start to warm. The medallions allowed the knights to easily traverse the Labyrinth without becoming lost.

"The walls have ears" Aulus said coldly. Jessie looked at a growth of eye lichen and kept her mouth shut. They raced on, trying to hurry before the sun completely set for the night.

The Labyrinth moved to open the path that they needed and soon they found themselves facing the large piles of junk. A large Occidental dragon, with a bony plate that protected its neck, four massive legs, and two large wings, what most people consider the standard dragon, breathed fire at a small group of knights.

"What does it want?" Jessie asked. Aulus leaned in so he could hear over the noise before them.

"We don't know" Aulus replied. "You're the only one that we know of who learned the language of the dragons."

"Oh" Jessie said looking at the dragon. "Great."

"What do you need us to do?" Aulus asked. Jessie cracked her neck.

"Pull back" Jessie said. "I need everyone to stay away until I'm finished talking to him."

Aulus and Jessie approached the other knights, Jessie staying at the appropriate distance. Immediately, the other knights started to retreat from the large dragon. The dragon moved to watch the actions.

"I want everyone to stay here" Jessie ordered. "Don't move, no matter what."

"Be careful" Aulus said. Jessie nodded and slowly rode Aftiel out towards the dragon.

"Tzelt! _(Dragon!)_" Jessie called. The dragon crept towards her, stopping at a mere twenty feet.

"Tuyic _(Speaker)_" The dragon replied in a deep guttural voice.

"Azra dusazwitg hizhnh? _(What do you want you?)_" Jessie asked. The dragon let a small ball of flame escape its lips.

"Uhuk sraap' zrrut raob sraap' ch'eewufn irgeeth. T'kzintar wtmok't kzejk sraap' heht'ss. Sraap' hrowizhtt'ss. _(Give me food or I will eat you. Knights disrupt my home. I will kill you all.)_" The dragon hissed at her. Aftiel shook his head, but remained calm.

"Shrri' divc tzuv irgeeth guse ztgekzbaksh kchope, k'tohazrl irgeeth chojj raoowh zhlaaan heht'ss the. Sraap' tauurre' zhu t'kzintar. _(We can supply you with three cows, but you must tell me where your home is. I will stop the knights.)_" Jessie said calmly. The dragon let a growl erupt from its mouth.

"Hrerockt! _(Liar!)_" The dragon roared. He moved quickly and precisely, moving its muzzle only inches from Jessie. Aftiel reared up on his hind legs, throwing Jessie to the ground, and ran off into the night. The dragon moved its head so it was still face to face with Jessie.

"Feeop sraap' lazsegozl hizhnh jinehacs! _(Let me prove you wrong!)_" Jessie cried. The dragon bore it's fangs as Jessie stood up. "Zughtl sraap' hroku irgeeth, tzelt. Zughtl sraap' k'tozoow t'kzintar t'hroku hizhnh. _(Allow me to help you, dragon. Let me send some troops to help you.)_"

The dragon reared up and heavily landed on its front feet, shaking the ground beneath him. The knights attempted to move forward, but stopped when the dragon's head snapped towards them.

"Sraap' wtkaks jiwo aj. _(I demand more then.)_" The dragon breathed. Jessie quickly glanced back towards Aulus.

"Hrrwweo grrring zhlaaan wtkaks? _(What are your demands?)_" Jessie asked. Jessie watched as the creature allowed smoke to leave its nostrils. The reptilian eyes looking nothing but fierce and vengeful.

"Sraap' hvehi t'kzintar t'sraap' heht'ss yahughnost'ss kzozughzt'ss, wopo zhlaaan zeez'aasi, yeebugh ch'heprgehv t'kizhr hrrizograng ch'aw. _(I will take the soldiers to my home and back, leaving your land, for two thousand pounds of gold.)_" The dragon said. Jessie's eye grew wide.

"Ch'heprgehv t'kizhr hrrizograng ch'aw?!" Jessie repeated. The dragon snapped at her with its massive jaws. "Zughtl sraap' k'tyut'kjaztz hrrwweo sraap' divc kzoowboow. _(Let me see what I can acquire.)_"

The dragon raised its head, signaling that it was done talking. Jessie backed up until she was close to Aulus.

"Aulus, we need a small troop to go with the dragon" Jessie said.

"Are you kidding?!" Aulus asked.

"He's here because he thinks that our troops are ruining his home" Jessie said. "He demands food and two thousand pounds of gold."

"Only the king would have two thousand pounds of gold" Aulus replied. Jessie signaled for a lesser ranking knight to dismount before taking the horse.

"I'm going to go talk to him" Jessie said. "Bring the dragon three cows for now."

"Three cows?" Aulus asked. Jessie's lip twitched.

"Just do it, Aulus. Be quick about it" Jessie said. "Dragon's aren't known for their patience."

Jessie raced off towards the castle. As she raced by goblins and other Labyrinth citizens, she barely heard their curses. She stopped before the castle doors and threw the reigns to the small dwarf gardener.

"Hoggle, stay with the horse" Jessie ordered before running into the castle. She ran through the halls, stopping briefly when she saw a servant in the hall carrying laundry. The goblin saw her, dropped the laundry, and headed for the dining hall.

"Your Majesty!" The goblin cried running into the dining hall. "Sir Jessie--!"

"Your Majesty!" Jessie said bursting through the dining hall doors. Jareth and the others stood. Jessie moved so she was standing close to Jareth. "I need to speak with you. It's of great importance."

"Is that dragon gone?" Al-Shairan asked in an amused tone.

"No. He still remains" Jessie replied. "But, we should be rid of him soon."

"Would you gentlemen excuse me for a moment?" Jareth asked. Jareth walked out of the dining hall with Jessie following closely behind him. He stopped in the hall, making Jessie nearly run into him. He whirled around. "What's going on? You Knights are making a fool of me in there."

"The dragon thinks that we have sent out warriors to invade his home" Jessie said. "He demands two thousand pounds of gold. I have agreed to send out troops to help him. It is the only way he'll leave."

"And?" Jareth asked.

"And, I have to go with him. I'm the only one who can speak—" Jessie said.

"No" Jareth interrupted. "Send out Alexa. She can communicate with animals."

"I don't know if—" Jessie said.

"Do it" Jareth replied.

"The gold--?" Jessie said.

"Will not be paid" Jareth said. "You will stay here, that is an order."

"But—"Jessie said.

"You have new troops to train" Jareth replied. "Send Alexa."

"I don't think the dragon will accept this" Jessie said sternly.

"Be forceful about it" Jareth said dismissively. He started to walk back towards the dining hall.

"You could be jeopardizing the whole kingdom!" Jessie said loudly. Jareth turned with a scowl on his face.

"How dare you" Jareth growled. "I know how to run a kingdom. I also know how to deal with dragons. Now, get out there and send Alexa. This dragon will make do with no gold."

Jessie merely nodded. Jareth turned and went into the dining hall, slamming the door behind him. Once he was out of sight, Jessie turned and punched the wall, bruising her knuckles in the process.

It didn't take long for Jessie to relay the message to Alexa and for a small troop to be formed. Jessie rode with them back to the Junkyard, where the dragon was feasting on his cows.

Alexa and her half dozen troops stayed beside Aulus and the other knights, watching as Jessie rode towards the dragon. The Junkyard now looked like a massacre had taken place. The cows were in pieces as the dragon slowly chewed their bloody bodies.

"Tzelt! Sraap' jizhsee kz'z' t'kzintar, k'tohazrl Sraap' divc chsse hroku. Hrzughkzso Alexa vazjz sraap'. _(Dragon! I have brought troops, but I cannot assist. Sir Alexa will take my place.)_" Jessie called to the dragon. The dragon stopped chewing his food, swallowing.

"Hrrwweo k'tel ch'aw? _(What of the gold?)_" The dragon hissed. The horse Jessie was on tried to step back, away from the dragon, but Jessie held the reigns tightly and tried to calm the horse.

"Tsupipb chsse zughtl. _(The king would not allow it.)_" Jessie said. The dragon savagely ripped off a piece of cow, spraying blood on Jessie and the horse. Jessie tried not to flinch as the dragon looked as if he was thinking.

"Jeb. _(Acceptable)_" The dragon finally said. Jessie turned and moved back towards the other knights. A few were visibly disgusted at her, since she was covered with cow blood.

"What did he say?" Alexa asked.

"You may go with him" Jessie said. "You and your troops."

"When do we leave?" Alexa asked.

"He didn't say" Jessie replied. Jessie dismounted her horse and handed the horse over to its owner. Jessie looked up at Alexa. "I know you don't speak Kzinti, language of the dragons, but I want you to remember some words."

"Fine" Alexa said. She pulled out a small piece of paper and a stick of graphite. "T-z-e-l-t, pronounced z-el-t, means dragon. H-r-o-k-u, pronounced hrr-O-ku, means help. H-'-u-v-f, pronounced Ha-click sound-oov, means attack. T-a-u-u-r-r-e-', pronounced t-au-oo-rey-click sound, means stop. K-s-h-b-I-h-r, pronounced kish-bur, means water."

"What about please and thank you?" Alexa asked. Jessie stretched her neck.

"Thankful is c-h-'-u-p-t-'-s-s, pronounced ch-click sound-up-te-click sound- zz" Jessie said. Alexa gave her a look as if she had just made up a word. "There is no word for please. Dragons are very demanding and the words 'please' and 'thank you' signify a weakling to them."

"Fine. I'll figure out the rest" Alexa said pocketing the notes. She looked Jessie up and down. "You're disgusting. Go get cleaned up, I'll handle this from here."

Jessie nodded and merely walked towards the Goblin City. Jessie heard Aulus and Alexa arguing over something, but didn't bother turning around to become involved. She crossed over piles of junk until she came to the Goblin City west gate. The guards were, for once, awake, but didn't bother stopping her when they saw her knight medallion.

Jessie waited for the main doors to close and for Humongus to form.

"Who goes?" The large robotic guard bellowed.

"Sir Jessie Cardemus, knight of the labyrinth" Jessie called up to him.

"Pass" Humongus bellowed, moving back into his place. The gates opened and Jessie quickly passed. Jessie managed to get through the Goblin City without many problems, only stares from citizens and passersby.

Twenty minutes later, Jessie found herself standing in front of her front door. She took off her boots and carried them inside. Jessie moved to the back of her kitchen, where she kept dirty gear needing to be cleaned. She stripped down and quickly moved to her bathroom, where she started a cool bath.

Jessie crawled into the cool water and quickly scrubbed the blood and grime from her skin. She didn't usually waste any time in the tub when she was bloody. Simply, soaped up, scrubbed, and rinsed. She got out and was slightly relieved that she had a small spot of free time.

Jessie pulled on a flannel black robe and went into her living room. She pulled a selection of books from her large bookshelf and set them on her table.

"_Ludus Musica_" Jessie said aloud. Music started playing from a strange looking instrument that sat in the corner of her living room, near a giant lamp. Jessie turned back to her books and opened them at the various points that were book marked. She retrieved a small journal from a small table that held a vase of dried flowers.

Jessie started reading from a book entitled "Obscurus Silva Magē", or "Dark Forest Magic". When she came across certain spells, she wrote them down.

'Pick a lily when the sun is in Leo and mix it with juice of laurel leaves. Place this under a pile of dung. When worms appear, kill them, dry them, and grind them into a fine powder. Place under an enemy's bed. They will not be able to sleep until powder is removed' The book instructed. Jessie scribbled it down.

Potions had never been her best subject while training to be a knight of the Labyrinth. Jessie kept reading, hoping to find certain recipes that would help her with her duties. Jessie took notes from the book before her and then switched to a different book that was so old the title had been worn from the cover of the book. The book was fairly new for Jessie. She had bought it nearly two months prior from a traveling caravan that sold rare books.

This book was supposed to be the one she was looking for, the one that gave the instructions for the Mandragora. The mandragora produced a fierce warrior. The potion only lasts for a few months before a new batch needs to be made. The mandragora is, essentially, a warrior in a bottle. Empty the bottle onto the ground and the mandragora will appear.

Jessie leaned back in her chair with the book in hand. It seemed to talk about everything about the mandragora, but not how to make it. There was a knock on Jessie's door, which wasn't totally unexpected. Jessie marked her place in her book and went to answer the door.

Robin stood on the doorstep when Jessie answered the door. He looked tired. Jessie moved to the side, gesturing him into her cottage.

"What do you want?" Jessie asked returning to sit at her table. Robin pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Just to tell you what happened tonight" Robin said. "And, to check that you stayed in the Labyrinth."

"Jareth probably knows that I'm in the Labyrinth" Jessie said. She took a deep breath. For once, she was not happy to have Robin in her cottage.

"I'm…I'm sure that he probably does" Robin said not making eye contact like usual. He pulled a book towards him and casually started to flip through it.

"What's wrong, Robin?" Jessie asked. Robin stopped flipping through the book and read a small passage. "Robin."

"Jareth…" Robin started. "Requests your company tonight."

Jessie let out a deep breath and pulled her robe tighter to her. She could have guessed. She quietly moved to collect her books and her notebook.

"What about you and Al-Shairan?" Jessie asked placing her things into a leather satchel. Robin stayed where he was, watching her move around.

"You are to go on vacation with Jareth, soon" Robin replied. "If you come back engaged or fully in love with him, then Al-Shairan will amend the treaty. If you do not love Jareth when you return, then he will stop his courtship with you and you will not have the rights that you do now."

"The rights I have now?" Jessie repeated. "You mean arguing every time I see him."

"Those are rights that not many have with Jareth" Robin replied. Jessie clenched her jaw shut and moved into her bedroom. Robin slowly followed and found her shoving a few items into a travel bag. He moved up behind her, running his hands around her waist and leaning his head so he could smell her scent. "I will be left in charge while Jareth takes you on vacation."

"Robin" Jessie warned. She moved his arms and kept packing. Robin moved to sit on the bed. He looked a little down.

"I am not to court you in any terms or I will be exiled" Robin replied. He smirked and scratched his chin. "I don't even think that it really, truly bothers you."

"It doesn't" Jessie replied coolly. She went behind a dressing wall and, after a few minutes, came out dressed casually in riding pants, tall boots, a very baggy poets shirt, and over that a tight bodice. She closed up her bag and started to pull on her usual weapons.

"You're not fighting this completely?" Robin asked.

Jessie tied a sack into place on her belt. "Honestly, I was half expecting something like this. Just not so soon."

"Well its not very fair is it?" Robin said pouting a little.

"Depends on what your basis for comparison is" Jessie said. "Nothing is totally fair to everyone. Jareth told me that a long time ago."

Robin watched her shrug on a long leather coat that was adorned with various bits of goblin-worked plate armor. Jessie grabbed her bag and moved to the main room with Robin at her heels.

"Are you under some spell? You seem a bit….different" Robin said with a gesture from his hand. Jessie raised an eyebrow and moved to put her books into her bag.

"I'm fine" Jessie replied. "Sometimes I do have moments of clarity where I remember one of the most vital things in this kingdom."

"And what's that?" Robin asked. Jessie zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Jareth may be cruel and seemingly unloving, but he is first and foremost king" Jessie said with a blank face. Robin nodded and escorted Jessie out the door and to the grand castle at the center of the Labyrinth.


	5. Kindling & Fuel

Chapter 5: Kindling & Fuel

Jessie looked around the room that Jareth had set aside for her. It was large, more so then she would ever need, and it looked cleaner then just about anything she had ever owned. Jessie threw her pack onto the bed and started to unpack.

The candles, which had been lit before her arrival, were aromatic with the scents of berries, vanilla, and sandalwood. They provided ample light despite the large oil lamps being lit. Jessie quickly placed her few things into a handful of drawers. Jareth had allowed a goblin to show Jessie to her room and now she wanted nothing more then to just be alone.

Jessie pushed one of the large windows open and looked at the Goblin City below. There were lights and fires that dotted the dark town. People and creatures moved around, oblivious to the watchful girl above. A strange knotting and tearing in Jessie's stomach came about when she looked at the Goblin City. Here she was, in a castle, when she should be down amongst the people, protecting them.

Jareth's scent caught in Jessie's nose. "I should be down there."

"The room is not to your satisfaction?" Jareth asked, announcing his arrival into the room.

"I never said that" Jessie said not moving to look at the blonde king. She watched as some fool clearly ran out of a shop with some stolen goods. "That chap just stole something." She turned around and glared at Jareth. "And, here I am up in your castle."

"Perhaps he was hungry" Jareth said moving closer to his favorite knight. Jessie had already set aside her long leather coat and sharply pulled her matching gloves off, slapping them onto the table.

"What do you want of me, Jareth?" Jessie asked. "To love you? To be your lover? Or maybe you want a wife and can't find one elsewhere."

Jareth narrowed his eyes, but allowed her to continue.

"I am a knight. I will always be a knight" Jessie finished.

"So quick to cut, even with your sharp tongue" Jareth mused. He stood before her, taller, more regal. "Darling, you'll just have to relax on this little vacation of ours. Let the others take care of the city for a week or so."

"And what would you have me do tonight?" Jessie asked. Jareth narrowed his eyes once again, studying her. He reached over and touched her hair, stroking it. He smiled and looked around the room, as if he were briefly looking at the décor.

"Let's go down to the hot springs" Jareth replied. "We'll wet our tongues with a little wine while we're there."

"Sounds fine" Jessie said. She moved to pick her robe from her bag when she realized that her hair was much longer. She looked up at Jareth after noticing that her hair now hung half way down her back. "My hair didn't satisfy you?"

"You look more feminine like this" Jareth replied. "It suits you." He held his hand out to her. "Let's go, shall we?"

"As you wish" Jessie replied taking his hand.

The hot springs were always delightful. The steam and the minerals in the water seemed to have their own type of magic for relaxation and soothing aches. Jessie sipped at her cool glass of wine and watched as Jareth floated on his back in the hot pool.

"I'm curious Jareth" Jessie asked. She set her glass down on the rocky edge and swam closer to Jareth. "Where do you intend to take me for vacation?"

"It's a surprise. I know how you just love them" Jareth replied. He moved so he was standing in the pool, facing his dark haired knight. "I hope you don't mind that I didn't ask you."

"Are you asking me to believe that I would have had a choice?" Jessie asked. Jareth smirked. He picked up her hand and scowled at the bruises that laced her knuckles.

"You need to be more careful" Jareth said. Jessie pulled her hand from him.

"That's from our little 'discussion' over that dragon" Jessie replied. She gracefully moved through the water and stopped at the edge to take another sip of wine.

"You were completely out of line in that 'discussion'" Jareth said. "I've had others publicly whipped for less."

"I think you underestimated the power of that dragon" Jessie replied. "And, whipped or not, I would still be right about how to go about dealing with it."

"Always defiant" Jareth said moving close enough to brush his body against hers. "It's always so amusing."

"Is that all I am to you? Amusement?" Jessie asked. Jareth smiled.

"Of course not" Jareth replied. "It's nice to have someone around who will speak their mind."

Rushed footsteps came from the hidden stairwell. Jareth and Jessie both watched as a goblin guard ran into the cave.

"Yer Majesty! Yer Majesty!" The goblin yelled between his heavy breathing.

"What is it?" Jareth asked.

"We couldn't stop her, Yer Highness!" The goblin shrieked. Jessie was out of the springs and tying her robe on in an instant. Jareth was doing the same, but not being as rushed about it.

"Her who?" Jareth demanded. The goblin looked as if he had just run a marathon.

"The girl we don't speak of" The goblin replied. Jessie was quickly pulling on her pants and boots, leaving the undergarments. Footsteps were heard on the stairs until a woman appeared. Jessie immediately pulled a dagger from her tall boot and moved between the woman and Jareth.

"Who are you?" Jessie asked.

"Jareth?" The woman called. Jareth moved to stand next to Jessie.

"Sarah?" Jareth whispered. Jessie's eyes widened. The dark-haired woman before her was THE Sarah Williams? The legendary Sarah? The King never spoke her name until now. Jessie had heard all of the stories over and over again and came up with one question: why would she be here now?

"You're the legendary Sarah that beat the Labyrinth?" Jessie asked. Her dagger was still ready for battle. Jareth's hand found Jessie's shoulder. It was obvious he didn't believe that it was her either.

"Who are you? Did he steal your sibling?" Sarah asked. Jessie took a step closer to Sarah. Jessie mentally noted that Sarah played the damsel in distress well. Here she was in a white dress.

"I am a Knight of the Labyrinth, Miss Sarah" Jessie replied. The dress looked familiar. Jessie's mind was trying to remember the Aboveground. She looked at the dress, then back up at Sarah. "You must prove that you're Sarah before I will allow you to pass." Jessie noticed the sad look along the face of the woman before her. "Are you in a wedding dress?"

"Was. Was in a wedding dress" Sarah replied. She looked past Jessie, to Jareth. "I couldn't go through with it. I had to see you at least once more."

"How did you get here without my knowledge?" Jareth growled. Sarah looked as if she saw a glimmer of hope.

"Hoggle. Hoggle got me through the mirror" Sarah replied. "I called to him and I—I..."

"Your Majesty" Jessie said. "Your thoughts?"

"I sense no foul play" Jareth replied. He walked up and stood face to face with Sarah. The woman before him looked to be in her late-twenties, perhaps thirty at the most. She looked more of Jareth's equal. "Is it really you?"

"It is" Sarah replied in the same tone. Jessie holstered her dagger and went to finish dressing. The two whispered about the past and having missed each other. Jessie felt a part of herself become jealous, but she was mainly relieved that she could go back to her normal life.

She slowly dressed, keeping an eye on Jareth the entire time and allowing the two to talk. As soon as she was dressed though…

"Shall I escort you two up to the main level?" Jessie asked. Jareth nodded, his hands never leaving Sarah.

The stairs went up several floors before they actually brought you to a door.

"Sir Jessie, here, is one of the best knights for the Labyrinth" Jareth said. "She is in charge of the Goblin City division, so I frequently see her about."

"I hope Jareth treats you fairly" Sarah said. She had a smile that wouldn't stop and it made the hair on the back of Jessie's neck stand up.

"I work for the Labyrinth, not for His Majesty" Jessie replied. It was easy to fall into order when one was not sure of company. They trotted up the stairs a little more before Jessie spoke again. "I believe you know one of the knights from the BOES. Sir Didymus?"

"I know Sir Didymus" Sarah said happily. "He helped me through the Labyrinth."

"Ah" Jessie grumbled. She allowed Jareth to take over from there and just led the way to the main level. She did, however, send an acorn to the head maid of the castle, asking for her things to be on the main level. A strange sense tugged at Jessie's mind, as if there was something not right. It wasn't one of Jessie's usual senses that were alerting her. It was the strange feeling that someone or something was not right. Jessie stopped mid-step. "Sire, do you sense that?"

"Sense what?" Jareth asked. Jessie sniffed the air, trying to get a grasp on it. "What is it?"

Jessie couldn't shake the strange feeling, but couldn't pin point it either. She shook her head. "It must be nothing. Nevermind."

At the top of the stairwell Jessie collected her things from the head maid of the castle while Jareth was talking to Sarah about his peach orchard that she "just had to visit". Jessie strapped on her usual gear.

"Please tell the stables to ready my horse" Jessie told the maid. The maid nodded and scuttled off. "Your Majesty?" Jareth stopped talking and looked over at Jessie. "Sire, I'll be going back to my usual duties now unless there is something more that you need from me."

"I thought we were still going on vacation" Jareth said. Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"I figured that it was null and void since Miss Sarah is now here" Jessie said politely. Sarah watched the two talk as if she were watching tennis.

"We are still obliged to follow the contract" Jareth retorted. Jessie narrowed her eyes and stepped closer.

"Don't you think the contract is going to be obsolete now?" Jessie asked. Jareth turned to fully face Jessie and stepped closer.

"We must still try" Jareth said. "Otherwise I simply lose."

"What contract?" Sarah asked. Jareth glanced at Sarah and then allowed his eyes to bore into Jessie's.

"As king of the Labyrinth" Jareth growled mere inches from her face. "I am ordering you to be Sarah's personal body guard during her time spent here."

"You can't do that" Jessie growled back. "I am the Elder of the Goblin City. I have duties that I must attend to!"

"Then do it in your spare time" Jareth replied.

"As one of your advisors, Milord, I would advise that this is a poor course of action as I am needed elsewhere" Jessie snapped.

"And, as my advisor, you will also take heed that what is said, is said!" Jareth replied. Jessie grumbled and finally nodded. Jareth straightened himself out and calmly ordered "Sir Jessie, please escort Miss Sarah to one of the spare rooms."

"Yes" Jessie said biting her tongue to make a witty comment. "Sire."


End file.
